The Two Puzzle Pieces
by PikaScootaloo
Summary: As much as they were reluctant to admit it to such a rabid fanbase, those two depended on each other just as much as the other. They would never want to go through a scenario in which they were apart. But, of course, both their subconscious-es like to cause them hell. Summary is awesome, story sucks.


"Please don't leave."

It was a plea that constantly started each of their dreams, of their imaginations that immediately expected the worst. It was a true marvel at how strikingly similar each of theirs had continuously played out.

Hers started in the tranquility of her own home. The lights that littered the ceiling fan had a way of illuminating even the hardest to reach shadows of her teenage room. They were having such a wonderful time talking about... Hmm. She couldn't recall. It was a definite red flag that she was dreaming, but as any mind expert knew (or quite possibly didn't, if this fact turned out to be a mere fabrication), those who make the conscious thought that they're dreaming are thrusted back into a state of nerve wracking awakening. Perhaps that's why her subconscious refused to allow her to entertain such notions.

She wasn't focused on what they were saying, because a feeling of foreboding washed over her, personified by the discreet (yet noticeable to those who paid any attention) change in lighting, from vibrant to bright to neutral, to dim... Something awful was going to happen. She knew that for a fact.

Of course, it was him who stood up abruptly, accidentally knocking her off of her human support. At least, she hoped it was accidentally. "Mike?" she asked, feeling the anxiety creep in her voice before she could register it. "What are you—"

"I don't want to be with you anymore." Obviously, the real Mike would never say it so bluntly, let alone at all, but per panic overrode her little sense of reality she had in this state.

"Mike, I-I don't understand."

"You mean nothing to me." His voice sounded almost robotic now, stilted with words to be said and no emotions to be felt.

She couldn't stand up if she tried. Shuffling to Mike on her knees, she outright pleaded, "I-I'm sorry, I'll stop being clingy!"

This wasn't what she said, but she always feared it to be the case. Time and time again, she was always so scared Mike would leave because she spent so much time with him. Those worries were initially founded by fans calling her out on this, saying Mike was her whole life, which definitely wasn't true. But peer pressure is a hell of a thing. Soon, her paranoia forced that previously unsound assumption to be perfectly sound.

Without another word, he walked towards the door, and she could feel her soul ripping away.

...

In Mike's dream, the setting didn't matter. Being snuggled with Zoey was a necessity more important that any shelter. Not logically of course, but reality was imagination's bitch at the moment.

He couldn't recall exactly what they were talking about, but a dark feeling crept up in his spine, as if something bad would happen. Not entirely unfounded, as Zoey abrupted stood up, causing Mike to fall comically to the ground.

Sitting back up and rubbing his head, he looked up confusedly at her. "Zoey? What's wrong?"

" I can't be with you anymore," she said suddenly, taking a cautious step back.

"Huh? Zoey, I don't understand... Is this about Mal? He's gone!"

"I don't know that. You don't know that. We're through." If he had been paying any attention to her infliction, he would've noticed there wasn't one. Only her words had any effect on him, and he was wishing they didn't.

"Zoey, please! I-I don't want you gone!"

Even though she didn't speak as she walked to the door, he could practically hear her thoughts: _Two choices: have me gone, or have me hurt_.

If he were thinking rationally, he would rather have her safe than be in danger by being with him. But in this state of mind, his desires overrode his sense of protection, and he could feel his soul ripping away.

...

"Please don't go," they both said in their respective dreams.

Both robotic versions continued walking, and in a moment of pure desperation and utter admittance, the dreamers both blurted out, "I love you."

For a minute, the robotic versions halted at the door, and Zoey and Mike allowed themselves a gasp of relief. But that hope was short lived. They just walked out the door, with no other acknowledgement of their proclamation.

Their emotions were such a jumbled mess. Almost like a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces were mangled beyond repair. But even though a regular piece can work on its own, a greater picture could be achieved if they were together.

Interdependent. That's what they were. The two of them relied on each other just as much as the other. Without each other, their lives would never be the same, but they would still be lives.

Together, they could accomplish something more.

And as they met with each other that morning, the two of them both pulled each other in for a tighter hug than usual, drawing strength from each other.


End file.
